Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by ILoveMyCookies11
Summary: Damon and Elena get together after Stefan screw up their plan. Stefan and Katherine get together too! Then, Klaus kipnaps Katherine and Elena, but Elena escapes. Now one of the doppelgangers have to die. So who is it going to be, Elena or Katherine. Enjoy
1. Why Would He Do That

**A/N: Hello I'm new on Fanfiction my name is ilovemycookies11 and I just want to say please read and review please. Summary: Elena and Damon have feelings for each other and she can't deny it anymore, that's why she kisses Damon after his phone call with Katherine. Stefan and Katherine revenge on Klaus and the originals getting revenge too! Shippings: Katherine/Stefan, Damon/Elena (absolute love them, they have so much chemistry), Katherine/Finn and Stefan/O.C.**

Disclaimer: I don't own tvd although I will own Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and Matt one day.

"Take care of you, Katherine", Damon said. They had him, they could have killed Klaus, all of this could have been over but no, Stefan just saved his best friend Santa Klaus (get it), what a good brother he is, Damon thought. Elena looked at him, she can always make him feel better with her doe brown eyes, long pretty hair that I just want to play with, she was beautiful, and you couldn't deny that. Elena glanced at Damon and she did the most surprising thing yet, she kissed him.

Damon broke the kiss and asks " What about Stefan"?

"I don't want Stefan, Damon, I want you, I always love you and Stefan went too far", answered Elena.

Meanwhile with Katherine and Stefan in Katherine's car talking.

"I've always love you Katherine, the only thing that drew me to Elena was that she looked like you and I never took my mind off of you since the last 145 years", Stefan said.

"I feel the same way, Stefan", said Katherine while she wiped tears from her eyes.

"But, we can't show that to the public, Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Klaus can use it against us", said Katherine.

"Well than we don't have anyone around us so…. I think we should play a little game", said Stefan, seductively.

Katherine laugh and kiss him and said" remember, no rules" and kiss him again and it turned into a full-blown makeout.

They suddenly stop because Stefan's iPhone was ringing. Stefan grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Stefan I'll give you another chance, please give me my family back, this is as nice I can get or would you rather me kill your brother, the lovely Elena, and all her friends and family, didn't Katerina tell you about my vengeance when I get mad, it's your choice" Klaus said. "I'm say this again, YOU took everything away from me so no I'm not giving you shit and you could stop calling me because all I'm going to do is hang up. Bye, Bitch", Stefan said and hanged up.

"Ha I know Klaus is going to get angry as I know him, but his dirty ass deserves it so this is what he gets ", Katherine says.

"You damn right, this is what he gets", Stefan says.

Meanwhile with Elena and Damon in Damon's bed.

"Oh my God, Damon you are so much better than Stefan", Elena says.

"So, does that mean that that I get more", says Damon.

Elena tries to keep a straight face but then cracked up a smile, she then look in Damon's blue beautiful blue glacier eyes.

"Boom" The noise just came out of nowhere.

Elena and Damon both frown and then put on their clothes as fast as they can then run downstairs and come face to face with the enemy.

Elena and Damon both gasp.

Meanwhile with Katherine and Stefan at some billionaire house in California, Mark Zuckerberg's house to be specific. Mark Zuckerberg was the guy who created Facebook, how could he be so rich and have a ugly house like this, next time they will have to move to Oprah's house.

"So this is the Original family", Katherine says while looking at the coffins that held the Originals.

**A/N: How was that, I'm sorry it wasn't long enough; I promise that the next chapter will be longer next time and in the meantime bye, and please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter: The originals.**


	2. The Originals

**Revenge Is A Dish Best Served-Set During Mid-Season 3 **

Written by ilovemycookies11

A/N: As I promised, I said that I will give you a longer chapter and here it is, anyways please read and review and tell me what you think and I ask you again, please go easy on me, sorry for the grammar mistakes in the story but tell me what you think and the reviews, enjoy!

Shippings: Steferine and Delena, but the rest is all a surprise you'll never guess who, I think.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries but one day probably in 2054, I will own Stefan and Damon Salvatore (oh, I forgot Klaus too, God he's so sexy).

_Elena and Damon_

"What do you want, Klaus", Damon asked? Klaus smirked and said" Well it seems that I am not welcome here but I must say that I want to tear you apart limb to limb unless your son of a bitch brother gives me my family back".

"What are you talking about we didn't do anything to you, Stefan wouldn't do that because you guys are best friends", Elena said with sarcasm.

"Well Elena your boyfriend is a traitor", Klaus said.

"Klaus, shut up you're the traitor you took everything from Stefan and Elena and now you're calling him a traitor, if you ever do one thing as in touch Elena I will rip you apart, we'll find another ancient white oak stake and drive through your heart", Damon said.

Klaus sped up to him and grab his heart but didn't take it out, Klaus started laughing and said "Young vampires, so arrogant but guess what, I'm still the star here and you'll do what I say".

"Pff, and what's that, I'll never do what you say", Damon said confidently

"Oh yeah, what about if I did this", Klaus grabbed Elena and said" I want what I want, and I want my family back, so I'll give you 7 days, a week and by that time I have my family back or the lovely doppelganger Elena here dies". Klaus disappear. 'Elena, don't give up, I love you', Damon thought.

_Katherine and Stefan_

"So this is the original family", Katherine said while looking at beautiful coffins but one intrigued her, so she went to that specific coffin and open the lid and could you guess who it was, Elijah! Katherine pulled the dagger out of his heart.

"NO, what are you doing, he could kill you", Stefan said. Elijah woke up and said "Katerina, blood, give me blood".

"No, not until you tell me how to kill Klaus and don't say the ancient white oak stake because Klaus used that on Mikael ", Katherine said.

"My father is dead", Elijah said.

"Yeah and your mother was killed by Klaus, I'm sorry but it seems Klaus like killing family", Katherine said. Elijah knew that Klaus was killer but he never knew that he would as far as this content to kill Elijah's mother and father. 'That bastard' Elijah thought.

It was at that point that Elijah seems to break like glass, his eyes started to water, "I will kill Klaus and when he dies I'll find my family", he said. "Retarded, look around, your family are the ones in the coffins except Rebekah, she was killed by Elena", Katherine said. Katherine was beginning to like Elena more and more, first she love Damon which means that Katherine gets to have Stefan and last the girl had spunk, she daggered two Originals, that takes talent, she was more than 1492 Katerina Petrova except that Katerina got any man that she desire and that included Klaus and Elijah. Katherine went to the fridge and got her 4 blood bags; she then walked back to Elijah's coffin and gave him 2 blood bags.

"Thank you, I suppose", Elijah said. He then drank the two blood bags so gracefully and elegant, no wonder he's a man of honor.

"You're welcome, anything for my 2nd favorite original", Katherine said. "What the hell, who's the 1st", Elijah asked? "Finn", Katherine said without any hesitation. Katherine then proceeded to walk away but then Elijah got out of his coffin and using his vampire speed, he sped up to her and kisses her. Katherine had no choice but to kiss him back; she broke the kiss and said" Elijah not now". Katherine was playing him; she loves Stefan not Elijah. But if they are going to defeat Klaus, nobody couldn't know their weakness because Klaus can use it against them.

Katherine walked out the room and said to Stefan" Cat got your tongue". "No but I want know why you and Elijah lock...". "Shush, we have to pretend not to love each other right now I'm with Elijah so you have to get with Rebekah, Klaus and the other Originals can't know about this or we could get kill, so you'll have to act like you don't care about Damon and Elena or me", Katherine whispered so low that only a vampire could hear. "Okay, we'll get Rebekah from the basemen at 8:00 pm", Stefan said. Katherine smiled and kiss him and said" Remember this is our little secret after we get Rebekah we'll move to Oprah Winfrey house I heard that it's pretty big", Katherine said.

_Elena and Klaus_

"What do you want", Elena said. Elena wanted to go back to Damon and be in his arms again, she wanted to stare in those magnificent blue eyes of his.

"Well nothing really except my family, I gave Damon your boyfriend, um friend with benefits I mean seven days to find my coffins with my family in them, if he fails you'll die but not without creating blood bags with your blood to make more hybrids of course", Klaus said.

"No you wouldn't ", Elena said.

Klaus Fangs started to come out and his eyes changed to a golden yellow and blackish-reddish color and he lunged at Elena's neck.

A/N: how was this chapter I worked so hard on and I know it's not all that good but I swear it will get better and I promise you a longer chapter next time maybe more than 1,000 words and please review and tell me what you think. Oh, every chapter for this story might come in 1 week or less.

Next Chapter: Please don't do it


	3. Please Don't Do It

**Disclaimer: I don't own tvd, all rights to Kevin Williamson (is that his name?), Julie Plec and LJ Smith. **

**A/N: Special thanks to Jade Colours for her dedication and to me for writing this chapter, spread the story around and please read and review. ENJOY! **

**Elena is not going to die, yet (just kidding).**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I was typing fast :D**

**Shippings: Delena and Steferine for right now, next chapter I'll introduce some new shippings that you probably guess already.**

_**True love never dies. **_

_**It only gets stronger over time**_

_**-somebody, Poem goes to Delena and Steferine and other shippings in my story that will be coming up soon. Enjoy!**_

_Elena and Klaus_

Klaus lunged at Elena's neck and went for her main artery and bit down with his fangs, blood, oh the blood, it filled his mouth and it was delicious! The pain was excruciating, she never felt such a pain before in her lifetime, even when Damon had bit her, Klaus bit harder and plus he had 4 fangs because he was a werewolf and an Original vampire, a hybrid.

"Stop, you're hurting me", Elena said softly.

Klaus looked at her and said "Every day I will feed from your neck until Damon finds my family and if he doesn't find them, I will snap your neck like a twig and you know it". (**A/N: that line doesn't belong to me I got it from season 2 memory lane when Katherine was in the basement with Stefan).**

"Please don't do it", Elena said. Elena was deathly afraid of Klaus, and she wouldn't want to die again at Klaus' hands, she own her Aunt Jenna at least that.

"I will until I kill you", Klaus said, smirking his arrogant smirk at her.

"You wouldn't because you need me for your hybrids and what I've been told you're afraid of being alone and if you kill me you'll be alone for eternity", Elena said, finding her confidence. She meant something to Klaus, and if she wasn't, she would have been dead, she could use that as an advantage, now she was starting to be more and more like Katherine, would that be a good thing or a bad thing?

Elena snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Klaus mutter something about how crazy the Petrova family is.

"What about my neck?" Elena asked? Her neck was still bleeding that crimson red blood and it was making Klaus crazy, he wanted to suck all that delicious blood out of the fragile doppelganger and kill her but he knew that he couldn't do that because he had to sire more hybrids.

Klaus cracked up a smile and started to laugh and look at Elena's wound and finally he said "You should bandage that up, I wouldn't want the Doppelganger to die". Klaus had to feed her his blood so, he then sped up to her and bit down on his arm and force fed her his blood.

Klaus then look at her and said "Where's your necklace or matter fact where's Rebekah's necklace".

"I lost it", Elena said lying, and she didn't want to have Klaus know that she had killed Rebekah.

"Fantastic, you will not leave this room unless I tell you to", Klaus compelled her.

"I will not leave this room unless you tell me to", Elena said. Elena almost burst out laughing; she didn't think it would be that easy to fool the mighty invincible Klaus, she thought sarcastically, all she will need to do was #1: get out of this ugly room, #2: tell Damon that she loves him and #3:kill Klaus.

"Good", Klaus said.

Little did Klaus know that Elena was only pretending to be compelled and that she had Verbena in her pocket and a Wolfsbane bomb grenade that she could throw at Klaus to escape this terribly awful room?

_ Katherine_

That idiot, does he actually think I love him; he killed my family, him and his ugly goofy brother, but now I must revive the other Originals, starting with Rebekah first. Stefan walked up to me and stares at me deeply with his forest green eyes; those were the eyes that I fell in love with.

"We need to leave for Mystic Falls", Stefan said worried.

"Okay", Katherine said.

So they left for Mystic Falls with a compelled person with them. Then they arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House and they just barged in to see Damon drinking Jack Daniels….from the bottle and 1/3 of it was nearly gone, Katherine also notice an empty bottle of Hennessy (**is that how you spell it**), she rush up to Damon using her vampire speed and snatched the bottle out of his hand, but not before taking a few gulps and throwing it in the fireplace. Katherine look at Damon and said "Really, Damon".

Damon look at her and said "Elena has been kidnapped by Klaus"

"What", Stefan said. Stefan still felt affectionate to Elena and he still care about her after all.

"Of course, its Klaus leverage, he's going to give us back Elena for his family", Katherine said, knowing Klaus well, hell, she even spend 519 years running from that bastard.

"How did you know?" Damon asked thinking if she knew that then Katherine was damn smart.

"I been running from Originals since 1492, and you think that I don't know all his tricks, be smart, Damon", Katherine said.

"1492? Wow so you're that old, I never knew", Damon said. Damon knew that she was old but he just wanted to rub it in her face.

"Watch it Damon, I'm older but that also means I'm stronger and faster", Katherine said, smirking.

Damon suddenly found the floor very interesting,"Hey Stefan, did you know that we have a carpet on the floor?"

Katherine started snickering and laughing at Damon's sudden burst from his mouth.

"Yes, Damon, I did know, we need Rebekah body", Stefan said.

"Why?" Damon asked, he was asking because he wanted to know if his suspicions about Stefan stealing the Originals are true.

"All will be revealed, but in the meantime", Katherine said as zoomed pass Damon using her vampire speed and into the Salvatore Cellar and got Rebekah's body and flung it across her back like a bag of potatoes and ran towards the door and put Rebekah in her car and went back to the boarding house.

"Let's leave", Katherine said. She didn't want stay in this bloody town, she just wanted to leave and not get caught in Klaus' grasp again.

"Bye, Damon", said Stefan. Stefan didn't really want to leave but if he doesn't want to get caught by Klaus then.

So she and Stefan left the pitiful, quiet town of Mystic Falls and left to go out to their hiding place somewhere in New York where the other Originals were

Stefan then set Rebekah on a table and revives her by pulling the dagger out, he then gets a human to stand there and compel him to let her feed from him until he dies.

"I need some air", Katherine said.

She ran to the next city with her vampire speed with her vervain in her pocket in case any Original was going to compel her and the next thing she knew was that someone's hands were around her neck and then they broke it.

_Klaus_

Klaus had his hands around her neck and then he snapped it. Her five-hundred years of lucky streak was over now. I took her to where Elena was and lay on the bed.

"Elena, keep her company" Klaus said.

"Okay", Elena said. Klaus left the room

Katherine then regains herself and woke up and looked around and said "Where am I?" "We're in Klaus' dungeon for right now, I'm planning to escape", Elena said.

"You and me both, honey", Katherine said.

"So do you have Vervain, Wolfsbane or anything like that? Katherine asked because she wanted to get the hell out of Klaus' dungeon.

Klaus then came back in the room and said "Come on, were going to go find Stefan".

"No", Elena and Katherine said at the same time looking at each other embarrassed.

"You do forget that I could always compel you right and don't think that I don't know about you and Elena having vervain in your system, I'll just wait till it wears off, I've been around for a thousand years, it's going to take more than a mere human and a 5 century year old vampire to fool me", Klaus said.

Katherine and Elena gulp.

**A/N: Hey guys, I think this chapter was longer than the 2****nd**** one; the next chapter will be 5 pages so you don't have to worry about it being short.**

**Next Chapter: Bringing out the Dead **


	4. Bringing Out The Dead

**A/N: This is chapter 4 of Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold, I sorry that hadn't update in a long time, I was having writer's block and plus my university has been hard on me. Anyways I have a new story, you should check that out. This chapter should be the 2nd shortest? Yeah I know I promised that it'll be long but I give you 2 chapters, the other one is about 7 pages, so yeah pretty long! Anyways I'm thinking of writing a lemon in the other chapter, sorry my non-loving lemon lovers, trust me I'll tell you when it starts and ends and plus it probably won't be that long?**

**Chapter's Name: Bringing out the Dead (yeah just like the episode ;) aka Chapter 4**

**Elena and Katherine**

"**How are we going to get out of here, Katherine**?" Elena asked Katherine because she was always had a back-up plan and because she wasn't a diabolical/manipulative/psychological bitch like she was. "**Why do you assume** **that I know how to get out of here, I mean I don't everything**", she responded back, she hated looking at her doppelganger, she was a mere copy that stole her boy-toys but Stefan's hers now. Katherine was feeling a little guilty so she decided to give Elena some advice:

"**You can't escape Klaus, Elena, those who escape him ends up back up in his grasp and those who helps dies**" Katherine said remembering Rose's words back in 1492….Why do you think I've been running for centuries?"

Elena looked at her and felt pity, here was a girl um… woman whose baby was taking from her, never got to hold her baby, and then get banished to a place where you know nobody; that's just cruel. It was then Elena saw Katherine in a new light.

"**But, I do have**…" Katherine froze; she heard the front door opening. That was Klaus, she and Elena better sit down or else they would get punished, again.

"**Shush**"

Katherine and Elena sat down and they heard someone opening their door.

"**Hello, Katerina**", Klaus said and nodded to Elena, he was in a good mood, he could begin to tortured his favorite 500 year old toy and his doppelganger Elena. Oh how he would love that and then he wondered why many people say that he was a sadist, hmm.

"**Hello, bitch**", Katherine said confidently then she later regretted it she could never always keep her mouth close and because Klaus might tortured her and she certainly did not want that to happen again…

Klaus then chuckle and did his signature arrogant smirk then went hybrid style and held Katherine by the wall and had his fangs proceeding to bite her.

"**Klaus, I beg you don't do it**", Katherine hated this, she was about to get bitten by a hybrid oh she hated how her mouth can't keep closed and now it was coming back to bite her on the ass, literally. She guess if she was going to die then she would have to die, there was nothing else living for, well of course she had Stefan but that was it. Either Klaus killed all the people that she had loved or they had die of natural causes. So this was how it was going to end, her being killed by the man that she had promise to herself not to be killed by but fuck promises.

Atlas the most anticipated thing happens: Klaus bit down on her with his four fangs, yeah I said four fangs, and he was hybrid, 2 for being an Original vampire and 2 for being a werewolf. Anyways skip that, Katherine felt the most painful pain in her right shoulder and she knew that it wouldn't take long for her to succumb to madness and what she fear most: death.

"**Well, I'll come back to play with my favorite toys**", Klaus said smirking. Klaus was going to come back in 2 days and he knew that Katherine would be hungry and would feed on Elena. Ah, he was going to have fun with his toys.

**''What are you going to do, Katherine**?'' Elena asked, she was feeling bad for herself and Katherine.

"**I don't know**", Katherine lied, she had a plan up her sleeve, it involved seduction and lust, and if she knew Klaus right, he always loved a good game of lust.

"**Elena, I have come up with something, tell me do you still have that Vervain**?" Katherine asked you could literally see the gears working in her head; it was like she was thinking a million things at once. Katherine vamp-speed to the bed and rip of a piece of wood that was perfect for a stake.

"**Yes, let's dip the stake in Vervain and Wolfsbane**", Elena said.

"**Yes, I'm going to that but I'll have to get close to him and when I stake him in the heart, you make a run for it and have Damon take you back to your house and I'll deal with him**", Katherine said looking through the plan, oh their plan was defiantly going to work, with her knowledge of lust…. Katherine would soon have that Original wrap around her finger and then she could find his weakness and kill him.

"**How do you know about Damon and me**?" Elena asked Katherine, she was starting think that she was stalking Damon and her…

"**C'mon Elena, it takes a lot to resist two Salvatores, I ended up loving both of them well still do actually**" Katherine said, she loves Stefan more than Damon, all the feelings for Damon were just… She guesses that she just cared about Damon and didn't want anybody to hurt him.

'If I could just get my hands on Klaus', Katherine thought.

**Hey y'all I know this chapter is short it is because the next chapter will be 10 pages; I decided that I'll put a lemon in this story. I'm giving you guys a bonus prize, 2 chapters in one day. Tell me what you think**

**Next chapter: The Game of Lust**


	5. The Game of Lust

**A/N: This is chapter 5 of Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold, I sorry that hadn't update in a long time, I was having writer's block and plus my university has been hard on me. Anyways I have a new story, you should check that out. This chapter should be the best and one of the longest chapter that I have written for this story; it has a whole bunch of stuff in it. I have decided that Elena is going to have a love triangle and Katherine a love square/rectangle. Let me know what you think and tell me my reviewers, should I continue on this story or should I start it over but it'll be different (trust me it will be better, I already written it out if you want). Was the lemon/smutty scene good enough for you guys? Okay, last question should I continue on making lemons? You're going to be surprised, better yet longer chapter.**

**Warning: it's a rated M chapter, 17 and over pursue. 1st lemon might not be that good. Don't like reading them then skip, I'll let you know when it comes and ends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and if I did Elijah would have been revived by now including the other Originals.**

**Chapter's name: The Game of Lust**

It has been two days since Katherine had last seen Klaus; he had made no move towards her and Elena room, which she can sense with her vampire hearing. She had told Elena that she was going to seduce Klaus then stab him with the stake that Katherine had made from the headboard of her bed. They had dipped the stake in Vervain and Wolfsbane ready to stake that motherfucker. She was already starting to feel a little bit disoriented by the venom from his bite, which he so given it to her because she talked backed to him.

Klaus had men that informed him on Katherine's process all along. He had a witch put a spell on the door so that if she made a run for it she wouldn't be able to get out the door. He also had some spells cast on her to slow down the process of the infection, so that it could make Katerina suffer even more. Klaus was at the door because Katherine could hear it with her supernatural hearing. Klaus' mind had been too occupied with the plan he had for Katherine and Elena's futures. He was wondering if he should go in there; there was no time for such things, he thought to himself. Klaus picked up a blood bag; he knew that Katherine would be hungry, since he hadn't fed her in 2 days. He stood up as he headed to open the Katherine and Elena's room, when he bit Katherine a few days ago, he had cut away her blood supply as well and he knew that she would be starving by now. He approached the door to Elena and Katherine's room some more. Klaus pushed the door open with such a force that it was about to fall off its hinges.

Katherine and Elena were sitting at their bed, they were bored as hell. They hated to sit around locked up and not be able to do anything. Katherine listened to the sounds while twirling her fingers around her hair, thinking on how to seduce Klaus. She stood up as she heard Klaus approach the room and was about to open the door, and she could already smell the blood, as her throat started to burn she realized how starving she actually was. The door flew open and there he stood, she and Elena looked at him. Elena was trembling with fear and was glad when two witches who looked like twins came up to her and heard their master Klaus say "**Alexander and Alexandria take dear Elena upstairs** **on the 3****rd**** level**". Elena looked at Katherine and they seemed to say with their eyes 'It's okay, the plan will work'. Katherine guessed that the trap-spell was gone, that'll come in handy when she will escape! His arrogant and signature smirk were already making its appearance on his face. Elena walked out of the room with Alexandria and her brother Alexander. Katherine hadn't forgotten her hunger and she quickly located the blood that was in that hot warm blood bag in Klaus' hands. Her eyes went black, her fangs came out and then she looked at Klaus' eyes, to make him understand how hungry she actually was. The bite that he had given her was driving her mad, and making her hungrier.

"**You hungry my dear Katerina**?" he looked at her with a grin as he held up the warm, hot good-smelling blood bag.

She quickly was in front of him, ready to take that blood bag and to seduce him. They would have the night of their dreams; her dream would be that he would be dead.

"**I want something in return**", said Klaus. Of course, he would want something in return. Do you think that the almighty Klaus give people shit, hell no!

"**What do you want**?" she spoke with a seductive voice.

**(LEMON BEGININGING)**

"**What can you give me**?" he placed the blood-bag down on the table in behind him. Katherine walked up to him and started to caress Klaus' neck; she was hypnotizing him with her charm. "**Whatever, you want**", Katherine said looking at him and she knew that her charm was working. Boy if you had seen Katherine, she had it down pack! Katherine pushed him towards the wall; she let Klaus' hands slide down her throat then moved down her shoulders. Ha, if he thinks that he was going to lead this, watch and see. He slowly started to pull up her low-cut V-neck shirt with the fast movements of his hands. She quick like a lion grabs his hands and stops his touch. "Not yet, "Katherine said she then slowly pulls up her shirt and started to do everything slow. Klaus was going to have none of that, he pull the shirt up so fast that he rip the shirt. 'what, I know he did not just do that, that was favorite sexy sequin silk V-neck shirt ', Katherine thought but she fought the urge to stop him, as it would have been pointless trying to making him stop, when he didn't want to.

"**You and I both wanted this all along**" he whispered seductively in her ear. "**You don't know the half of it**", Katherine said, she said the words with a double meaning that only Katherine and Elena would understand. Katherine then took of her bra and started to massage her perfect shaped breast that was just right for caressing and licking and started to moan, just to make him even hornier. Klaus had to control himself; he never thought that Katerina would make him horny.

Katherine thought it was payback time and she ripped his shirt while taking his off and then she ripped off his pants too just for the hell of it. Then, Katherine started to check him out, and whoa Klaus had a 10-pac? Klaus then took from her thoughts when he took off her panties. There Katherine stood naked in front of Klaus, the man she hadn't seen since 1492 and early 2011… if you're talking about accuracy

Klaus stood back from her to fully admire her beauty from top to bottom, he knew that Katherine knew that she was beautiful and the way she had swung her hips walking up to him. Her wavy brown hair gracefully falling down around her shoulders and a few strands spilling over the front of her shoulders, which started to cover some of her perfect shaped breasts that he just wanted to lick. God, why was Klaus horny? He slowly pulled her hair away and tucked it behind her ears; her nipples were already starting to stiffen as his fingers gently grazed them. He felt her body stiffen under his light touch and Katherine even if she wanted to deny it, she was enjoying it just a little...

"**Just like the old days**" Klaus spoke to her and Katherine laugh, she actually remember their times, damn were they freaky those days. Anyway as he kissed down her neck, he started too nibbled on the skin that seemed to be softer than a baby or what a normal person would think of. He let his mouth drop to her hard nipples, using his tongue to lick around her nipples and Katherine wanted to moan, but she was the one who was supposed to be seducing him and here he was making him what him more.

She couldn't hold off the moan anymore, she didn't want to give in to him. It was impossible now since he had touched her nipples. His tongue rolled over her nipple first on the left one and then on the right one and she decide 'What the hell' she had no chance to hold her back anymore and she let out the moan she had been keeping inside her all this time. Klaus was proud that she had moaned, it was like music to his ears. Did he just say that? Katherine entwined her fingers in his hair, even though she hated him but hey, sometimes hate and love were two peas in a pod.

Klaus trailed his hands down her stomach to her thighs, teasing her as he kept licking her nipples they were tasting better than what he could remember, he started to wonder why didn't he taken her as his wife to be his companion . His fingers slowly made there up to her folds and he slowly slipped two fingers inside her, making her moan in pleasure. He let go of her nipple and moved his lips up to hers, kissing her passionately and to his surprise Katerina kissed back. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and his finger started to move a little faster in and out of her, making her body twist in pleasure. Katherine had her hands up around his neck and she kissed him back and she tried to hypnotize him and Klaus felt Katerina starting to take off his boxers and then she slipped one hand down towards his manhood, stroking his length, making Klaus want her even more. And there was nothing holding them back, Elena was upstairs and the witches downstairs. He inserted another finger inside her, he now had 3 fingers in her and now he was feeling how wet she had gotten, she was even getting more and more wet with every thrust his fingers made inside her. He had his thumb at her clit rubbing it softly, but at the same time hard, he knew Katherine liked it like that, she was and is different from other women dead or not dead but Klaus liked that about her.

Her hands slowly started feeling his muscles under her hand as she pulled her hands away. Katherine couldn't believe that she was so close to her orgasm now heck, she was surprised, but she had to touch him again just where she knew he wanted it and just so she could have Klaus wrap around her finger. Klaus then immediately stop and Katherine bent down to pick up her lacy robe to cover her up the best she could with the see-threw cloth. Katherine felt extremely humiliated and vulnerable as she stood there naked in front of him, as she tried to pull it on he stopped her, he wouldn't let her put on anything as he took an hold of her arm . The next second she was flung backwards on to the bed, she lying on the bed, he was on top of her. Hell no they better not be doing the missionary style, Katherine remember the stake that her and Elena made. For two days, they had been alone to make the perfect stake to kill Klaus with it , it would just give her and Elena enough time to get the hell out of there and leave this pathetic place . He slammed his two fingers inside her quickly, which snapped out of her thoughts, she let out a moan, he felt so incredible good playing inside her she never wanted it to end. Now he was caressing her clit, his thumb was going even faster on her clit now, more than it had been a few seconds ago, she had her eyes closed, enjoying it. Her hips moving towards his strong fingers, Katherine was getting so close, she and Klaus both knew that.

He moved his body down towards hers as he, removed his fingers from her wet folds, he started to grind and hump his body to hers. His manhood was so hard against her wet entrance. Katherine wanted so badly for him just to get inside her and stop playing. However, she was not going to plead this time. It didn't take him long to slide his length inside her wet folds, he started off working up the place, then in circles and he was so big and so hard, he made her walls clench around his throbbing cock, it felt perfect to be inside her again. Damn, she had forgotten that Klaus was good in bed and at kissing, his kisses was as soft as silk…. he trusted inside her, she was so out of control, her body shivered under him, as her orgasm hit her, and he moved a little more in and out her before he came inside of her. He pulled out of her, lying down next to her. Klaus walked over to the floor and put on his clothes.

**(LEMON OVER, IT ENDED, YOU GUYS CAN READ IT NOW)**

"**Never thought you still had it in you, Klaus**", Katherine said, she thought she had lost his talent. To make her moan like that, that would have to take talent and trust her, she been with a lot of guys that had suck in bed!

Klaus walked over to the table and got the blood bag, it gotten warm while they were doing their 'little thing'…

"**Katerina deals a deal and of course I still had it in me**" said Klaus. Klaus had pleasured a billion amount of woman, how can he not know how to seduce a woman and play all games so well.

She took the blood bag and drunk it in 30 seconds. She wanted more blood and wanted to get healed so she asked him the million dollar question:

"Klaus**, will you heal me**?"

Klaus smiled and then shook his head, that surprised Katherine but she wasn't done yet and so she said **"C'mon Klaus"**. She had walked up to him and gave him kisses on the neck where she knew that had he wanted more.

Katherine kept on kissing him and took off his shirt and was about go down to his stomach when she heard him sigh and then he bit into his arm and fed her his blood. See, Katherine always get what she want when she wants it. Katherine then put on her lacy robe. When Katherine was done feeding from him, she looked at Klaus and kissed him on the lips then Klaus kissed back and it turned into a hot makeout. Katherine then leaded him to the bed, they did all this without breaking the kiss but this time Katherine was on top, so with a fast movement, she reached into her pillow and grabbed the stake and staked it into Klaus' heart.

"**Ahhh**", Klaus screamed in agony, he was immune to Vervain but not Wolfsbane. And then Katherine left the room without blinking and went upstairs to grab Elena.

Elena gasped then a feeling of relief came over her. Katherine grabs Elena and they jumped out the window. Some windows shards cut Elena but she doesn't care, Katherine carries her on her back and they leave that town to find Stefan, then they see the person they thought they wouldn't see. She and Elena had been running for what seemed like hours.

"**Elena, you thought that you could escape me**"

Scared, they both turn around but find out that it was Damon talking.

"**Here, Damon, take Elena and leave, I won't be long before Klaus finds me go**", Katherine said.

Damon grabbed Elena from her and they leaved her, both said thank you and Damon takes off vampire speed and then he's gone. Elena and Damon were both astounded, Katherine was changing, she wasn't the selfish bitch they had known, and well she could be a selfish bitch when she wanted to be.

She stayed there in that position as the familiar smell was approaching fast and she knew exactly whom this was, before he could stepped in front of her.

And guess what the most unwanted person was standing right behind her.

"**Boo**", Klaus said then he staked her in the back with the same stake that she had used in him.

Her breath hitching in her throat as his fingers made impact with her skin.

Klaus had a grin on his face as he let his fingers touch that skin of hers, it was so soft almost like human skin, no scratch that even softer than a human's skin and he tilted his head as he locked his eyes with hers.

Katherine knew that he was about to compel her, thank goodness she been compelling humans to know how they act, she practically learn it and this time she knew that she could fool Klaus.

"**You will come with me and won't say a word**" he compelled her, and she repeated what he said and he knew that this time it worked. Ha, Klaus was so fooled; he didn't know a thing or what to do.

He took a hold of her hand and ran in vampire speed back to the house, or to the new prison as Katherine was calling it now, throwing her inside the door and shut it quickly and it made a loud sound as it made impact with the doorframe as it shook from the impact. Katherine fell rough against the floor, she scrambled herself up sitting up against the wall, and Klaus were looking down at her with a confident smile on his face.

"**What made you think that a plain wooden stake with Wolfsbane and Vervain would hurt me**?" he kneeled down in front of her, pulling her chin up and made her look at him. "**And what made you think I weren't going to** **be able to catch you?"** She shrugged and pulled her face away then said "Because I've been running since 1492 and you hadn't caught me till now, sweetie, do the math".

"**I'm going to go take a shower**", Katherine said, she smelt like a dead animal that been in the garbage truck all week.

Klaus laugh and then left to go upstairs.

She stood up looking around, there were no one around, and she let out a mouthful of air, her eyes caught a mirror away from her. She looked hot, but the smell was horrid. She shrugged and looked around quickly again to see if she would spot Klaus as she kept debating on whether or not if she should make a run for it, but how would that be fun as Elijah had said 'if I caught you then the game would be over', true that. She started walking down the hall having no idea where the bathroom was, or where she was heading now the only thing she knew was that she had to go and at least try making an effort.

She heard someone walk behind her lightly footsteps told her that it most likely were an Original vampire named Klaus, she were about to turn around when she was slammed in to the wall with such a force that the wall shook. She looked in to his face; she was disgusted, hating to him whenever he felt to make his wonderful appearance.

Klaus chuckled looking at her annoyance tilting his head to the side, as he wrapped his hand around her throat letting his fingers be known for their presence as he started squeezing harder with every second. Katherine had something that he didn't, she untied the lace robe she was wearing and she let it dropped to the ground. Klaus looked at her naked body and immediately got turn on; you would have to be dead not to be. He let go of her neck and stared at her in wonder.

"**What Klaus, why are you staring at me like that"**, Katherine said knowing why knowing he had let go of her neck. Oh sweet revenge, she was and the rest of the gang at Mystic Falls were going to get it, and Katherine didn't care who stood in the way of getting what she want. As they say, revenge is a dish best served cold and Klaus was certainly going to get it at 0°C.

As she played with his feelings making him want her more with every look he glanced at her but not before he pulled his hand back and plunged a stake in her stomach, making her gasp out for air she didn't really need, her hands clutching around the stake.

"**How does it feel to be played with your own rules**" he smirked.

Katherine laughs and said**" If you really know me which I know you do because you're a stalker, you'll know that I don't play by rules**". Then Katherine took the stake out and walk away to go find the bathroom like a real B.A.M.F/H.B.I.C. She left Klaus there with a shocked look on his face because she had answered back to him.

Katherine then got in the shower and found her favorite soap that smell like Strawberries and Kiwi with a hint of Watermelon. She was soaping for the 7th time when her vampire senses told her that she was being watched. She opened the curtains a little bit and there he was, sitting there like everything was normal.

"**You are definitely a stalker as I say again anyway come join me**", Katherine said.

Klaus got in the shower and they had a shower like a married couple would. Then they both got out of the shower and Klaus tossed a towel to Katherine while drying himself.

"**Klaus, why would you still capture me if your whole hybrid army building comrade shit was going to fail, I mean think about it if you were going to kill me in 1492 without having Elijah give me that thing, you wouldn't have never make hybrids, you would have just been the only one of your kind…**.", Katherine say before being interrupted.

"**Stop, Katerina**", Klaus said, he'd didn't want to hear her speak.

"**Alone, misunderstood, never loved, own step-daddy that was supposed to love you hunt you down for 1000 years, a mother who was supposed to love and nurture you, put a curse on you just to please her husband, never took your side for nothing**", Katherine continue.

Klaus grabbed her by her neck and slam her to the wall and yells at her: "**I SAID STOP**".

Oh yeah, Katherine had defiantly found Klaus' weakness, whether he knew that she knew she has to act clueless and dumb to convince him that she doesn't know it.

Klaus looked at her and it look like a….. No a teardrop? This was his weakness and Katherine could use it against him.

'If I know his weakness then I could destroy him, physically and mentally', Katherine thought.

"**I have something to say and it includes you**", said Klaus aid while he unleashed his grip on her neck, which Katherine was sure had bruises on it but oh well, it will heal.

"**I want to tell you something very important, one of the doppelgangers have to die, I don't know if it's going to be you are Elena, it says it in the kniga ot proklyatiya (book of curses in Bulgarian)**", Klaus says to her.

Cliffhanger, ha-ha*mechanical laughter like those villains on T.V be having*

**Writer's note: hey y'all I found it difficult to end this chapter. I wanted to keep going but I was getting sleepy, it's like 12:40 A.M right now. So, yeah, did you guys like this chapter? Was the lemon/smutty scene good? Should I include one next chapter between Elena and Damon or Rebekah and Stefan? Or not create one at all? I want to thank the people who bother to read the story. I have to go to my other story, I'll be updating on that story soon probably on the 22nd on Sunday or after that I'm not sure. I only wrote 160 words now. Until then, I'll see y'all early February when I update this story. Oh, the other characters will be coming in the next chapter which is 6. SEE YOU SOON**

**Next Chapter: Book of Curses **


	6. Book of Curses Part 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I have literally been working my butt of. School has really been hard on me and plus I had tons of work, I was having writers block and writing chapter 2 for my other story which by the way is very long. I can't say the same for this chapter, all I want to do is relax….so I'm putting this chapter into 4-parts which on a scale from 1 to ten on the shortness would be an 7 and half….. Sorry for the late update, I was too busy writing and beta reading writer's stuff. The next chapter will come quicker and it'll be longer, promise that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and if I did….Elijah would have never been dagger by Klaus the same goes for the rest of the Originals and Kol would be my personal boy thingy toy.**

**Chapter: Book of Curses-part 1**

**Rating: rated M, for violence maybe upcoming lemons, I don't know.**

In a certain bathroom somewhere in a mystical land far, far away …

"**What are you talking about**?" Katerina asked. She thought the Petrova family was done with this 'blood on a silly little rock' thing and dying but she never thought that this whole thing would come back to haunt her. She remembers when tried to escape Klaus but got trapped in his clutches….Twice! Out of the choices, her or Elena, she would choose for Elena to die. What was so better about Elena that she didn't deserve to die! It might sound selfish but Katherine was born that way.

"**Poor Katerina, you will never learn won't you?"** Klaus asked or tease like he knew something that she didn't know. The nerve of him, he should be kneeling down in front of her! Not many people get to see the Original Klaus cry, the key word is NOT because his 'tough' macho man façade but Katherine sees right through it, or at least now. _Maybe he's changing for the better, if there's one thing that I know: It is that everyone, EVERYONE has a weakness for family even the ones with the harshest façade out there_, Katherine thought.

"**I'm enjoying this, the times we spend together I mean, it reminds me too much of when I was a human**", Katherine said honestly. Klaus then gave her his signature arrogant smirk that everyone on the planet should know by now which made her roll her eyes.

Klaus saw her roll her eyes so he said "**Ah, C'mon, Love, one day, you know, your eyes may get stuck behind your head**". That statement just made Katherine rolls her eyes even more if that was even possible for Katherine.

"**Were you even listening to what I was saying or were you just in your own world looking in my doe like eyes, yeah I know, their very beautiful, their like pools of chocolate-"**, Katherine said before she was rudely interrupted.

"**Your eyes are beautiful, they remind me so much of Tatia and yes, I was listening, and I was just trying to avoid us talking about you being human before you rudely stab me in the back**", Klaus said. Did he just say that? Mm, Klaus may be letting his walls all down a little while being with Katherine. _I always thought I would need dynamite_, Katherine thought.

Katherine smiled and walked up to him and hugs him. In a very tight embrace, she whispered **"Yes, just like now". **Katherine pulled the vervain-stake, by the way, which was burning her skin that was obviously meant for her from Klaus's pocket and stab straight into Klaus's skin which didn't really hurt him because he started to laugh.

"**Mm, I must say you are one sneaky little thing that I must keep my eyes on**", he said laughing.

Then he started to walk and then he turns around and said, "**You think that you could surprise me that easily? You have yourself mistaken, Katerina".**

Then Klaus walked out the door leaving a certain Katerina there in the bathroom.

Damon was so happy that Elena was still alive and well, he was getting worry. "**You look so cute when you're worry**", Elena blurted out loud which made Damon to laugh.

"**I wonder did Katherine get out of Klaus' clutches."** Elena said.

"**She probably didn't, Klaus is always one step ahead of anyone." **Damon said.

"**But Katherine is the BITCH, the psychotic manipulative bitch and she always have a plan underneath her sleeves"** Elena said.

"**Mm, true that"** Damon said…"** I have something to tell you ever since I have save you from Elijah"** Damon was now tinkering with his hands, a habit he had when he was nervous.

"**Go ahead spit it out; is the amazing Damon Salvatore nervous?**" Elena asked playfully.

Damon didn't say anythingwhich confirmed Elena's theory. "**Hey look at me**" Elena said while pulling Damon's face into her arms.

"**You can tell me, Damon**", Elena said.

Damon finally found the confidence and he said "**Fine, I love you Elena, I always loved you, and I would do anything for you to have your safety and to please you-"**. Damon stopped when he heard Elena sobbing and crying.

"**Elena?" **

Elena sniffles and she says "**Damon, that was the sweetest thing you had ever said to me and I love you too". **Damon literally started to grin ear from ear and now he knew that Elena wasn't crying from sadness but crying from happiness and joy.

That was when everything started become wrong.

(**Lol, I was going to stop it there, but I gave you a cliffhanger in the last chapter so I started to type! ;)**

Elena then looked up to him with bloodshot red eyes and started to cough up blood.

"**Damon help me please.**" and Elena started to cough blood more and she wanted to die right there and now on the floor.

"**I'm calling Bonnie, Elena; I don't know what is happing to you right now, but listen everything is going to be okay."**

Elena was in her own puddle of blood!

What they didn't know that the same thing was happing to Katherine.

"**Klaus, help me, I beg you!**" Katherine said.

Klaus came quick not only because he smell blood but Katherine was actually begging him which was amusing Klaus!

Klaus bent down to Katherine and whispered soothing words to Katherine which made Katherine surprised. Who said Klaus couldn't be kind?

Klaus then grab his smartphone out of his pocket and text his witch and warlock.

The text said:

_It's happing, come soon and hurry._

_Bring all the materials you need._

_-K_

When Klaus was done he called Damon Salvatore.

Klaus: **You need to bring Elena and Bonnie to me so I can explain why they are coughing up blood.**

Damon: **How do I know you are not lying?**

Klaus: **Because, I'm not. You think I don't know where you are? C'mon me more credit than that, Damon! Oh and hurry up, I'm sure you wouldn't want both of the doppelgangers to die right?**

Klaus hung up the phone and the next part was the hard one: Calling Stefan Salvatore and Klaus' sister Rebekah whom he heard that had waked up recently from her 'death'. Counting one to three Klaus called Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan:** What do you want or do you want to take everything away from me again? You're pathetic, calling me Klaus.**

Klaus: **Enough with the insults or do you want Katerina to die? Meet me at your old ripper house, that's where I'm keeping her.**

Stefan: **Fine, I'm bringing Rebekah and Elijah too!**

Klaus hung up the phone and look at Katerina. "**What is happing to me?"**

**TBC**

**I so promise that I will update sooner, sorry for the hiatus. **

**Rebecca.**

**Next Chapter: Book of Curses Part 2**


	7. AN

**Yay, I got my computer fix. I swear I will update to both of my stories in short time, the chapters won't be long but I'll update. -Rebecca**


End file.
